Nacì para amar?
by Angelita Cullen Black
Summary: Kristen encuentra el amor pero el destino le tiene preparada una sorpresa en la cual conoce a su verdadero amor, pero en condiciones que jamas imagino. Tyalor es un buen chico, el cula conoce a su amada pero la cual serà la causa de su tragedia. Robert, èl es sensaciòn entres las chicas pero el destino le tiene una sorpresa. ¿Què haran nuestros amigos para sufrir tanto?
1. Invitado Inesperado

**¿NACI PARA AMAR? **

**SINOPSIS**

Kristen es una chica un poco fuera de lo normal, pues su padre Billy la inscribió en una academia de defensa personal desde que era muy niña.

El amor la llega a su casa, parece ser su alma gemela, pero el destino le tendría preparada una sorpresa, pues el verdadero amor lo encontrara en circunstancias que jamás pensó y lo peor es esa persona que es su verdadero amor.

¿Qué pasará cuando Kristen se dé cuenta que su verdadero amor no es quién ella pensaba?

**Cap.1: "Invitado Inesperado" **

**Kristen POV:**

Bueno un día completamente normal, la misma rutina de los últimos 4 años de mi vida.

-Hija, levántate, vamos no te hagas la dormida, se que estas despierta, vamos cielo- Billy otra vez con su peculiar forma de despertarme un sábado.

-Mmmmm ya, ya voy papá en cinco minutos…- le conteste aún dormida.

-eres muy dormilona, si no te levantas ahora mismo, serás el centro de atención por llegar tarde…- contesto mi padre y al escuchar eso de un salto estuve frente al closet para tomar la ropa y entrar rápido al cuarto de baño, desayunamos juntos y salí rumbo a la academia, a la cual asisto desde los trece años.

-Bueno días chicos… ¡Kristen…!- así es soy la única chica en un grupo de quince chicos, pues aquí en Forks, lo consideran muy masculino, ¡pobres de lo que se pierden!

-Buen día profesor- dijimos en una sola vos, toda la clase transcurrió con mucha normalidad, entre llaves, derrivadas, escapes, volteos, en fin, el profesor nos enseña de todo un poco.

Al llegar a casa me extraño ver un auto al frente de la entrada principal, no recordaba que tuviéramos visitas.

-¡Oh cielo! Qué bueno que ya volvisteis, tengo que presentarte a alguien- dijo Billy al entrar

-Claro papá- dije con mucha curiosidad, pues papá estaba muy feliz y era difícil verlo así debido a su trabajo.

-Mira cielo-sacándome de mis pensamientos- te presento al hijo de un querido amigo, él es Taylor… Taylor Lauther.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kristen- apenas me salieron las palabras, este chico, es simplemente guapísimo, en todo Forks nadie le llega a tanta belleza, oh cielos ese cuerpo, ¿Cómo se verá sin ropa?, ¿Cómo será en la cama?, ¡Rayos Kristen! Te lo están presentando y ya estas alucinando… papá me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Billy con gran interés.

-¿Qué?- ¡oh Dios! Seguro puse cara de boba.

-¿No me escuchastes?, Cielo te estoy comentando que Taylor es experto en Karate- ¡Wow Genial! Es perfecto.

-Wow ¿De verdad?, dijo es genial, yo práctico defensa personal, pero el profesor nos enseña de todo un poco- dije realmente entusiasmada.

-Tu padre algo me comentaba, es genial conocer a una chica que no sea plástica- rio, que sonrisa me muero.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde conociéndonos, hablando trivialidades, hasta que llego la noche pero tuve otra sorpresa, él se quedaría con nosotros, definidamente tengo suerte porque su habitación esta justo al frente de la mía, aunque sea cinco años mayor que yo, sería genial tenerlo cerca mío todas las noches… ¡Rayos!

El domingo fue un día totalmente diferente, salimos los tres al parque, al cine, a comer hasta Porth Angeles para que Tay conociera todos los alrededores, ya que venía de otro país y todo acá era nuevo para él.

La semana paso sin muchos cambios, ir al instituto ya que esto cursando el último año para graduarme, por las tardes realizar los deberes que nos asignaban y amaba esta parte, porque Taylor se a ofrecido a ayudarme a estudiar y con mis deberes, claro cuando regresaba, porque además de guapísimo es el contador del banco, aunque llegara cansado o estresado, siempre me ayuda.

-¿En qué tanto piensas princesa?- así es hace un par de días MI Taylor me llama así y lo amo cada vez que lo dice.

-En ti me sonroje es que siempre vienes cansado y aún así me ayudas y yo no hago nada por ti- ¡rayos, que me pasa!

-Princesa me tomo la mano lo hago con mucho gusto y no tienes nada que hacer por mí, solo regálame tu sonrisa-toco mi mejilla sin poder controlarlo cherre mis ojos al sentí el contacto de sus dedos en mi mejilla y sin más me salió un suspiro.

-Ok-sonreí aún sonrojada-pero ahora déjame hacer algo ¿sí?

-¿Qué?-pregunto temeroso, pero porque.

-¡Oh vamos!, no te voy hacer nada o acaso me tienes miedo-lo desafié

-Ok- rio-ah... la que debería tener miedo es otra.

-Bueno a ver cierra los ojos- frucio el ceño-tranquilo-reí-ya cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa- le dije mientras me colocaba detrás de él y comenzaba con un suave y rico masaje, que había aprendido no recuerdo donde, al principio su cuerpo se puso tenso, le pedí que se relajara y así lo hizo.

Creo que yo disfrute mas ese masaje, sentirlo, poder tocarlo es una sensación maravillosa, tanto que cada que podía cerraba los ojos para sentirlo más mío, ¿Qué locura no?, pero eso no era lo peor, cada vez que sentía su piel lo quería mío, muchos pensamientos por mi mente hasta que...

Sentí como poco a poco tomaba mi mano...

"**El amor siempre comienza a florecer con caricias y tiempos juntos, pero cuando todo va tan bien es porque lo peor de tu vida se aproxima" **


	2. ¿Qué me pasa?

**Cap.2: "¿Qué me pasa?" **

**Taylor Pov: **

-Vamos Tay, levántate que perderás el avión- ahí esta Lea mi hermana y ahí estoy yo todavía acostado ya que anoche mis amigos me organizaron una despedida, pues hoy me voy a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks en Washington donde un amigo de papá.

-Ya, ya voy hermanita- le conteste mientras me dirigía al baño, porque no podía perder el avión, en definitiva no podía.

Cuando al fin llegue tome un auto que Billy el amigo de papá había rentado, ya que él no podía venir por mí, me dio la dirección, después de un rato llegue, tarde un rato pues no conocía y la verdad es muy diferente de mi país.

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- pregunto Billy, que salió apenas estacione el auto en la entrada.

-Hola Billy, muy bien gracias, Y ustedes?- pregunte, pues por lo que recuerdo cuando era niño, Billy estaba casado y tenía un hijo o hija no recuerdo bien, pero la vez que lo vi no los pude conocer.

-Bueno las cosas cambiaron, Kristen vive con migo y su madre pues tiene otra pareja-Oh entonces es una chica, debe ser muy niña y sobre todo de esas que son muy mimadas.

-¡Oh lo siento!, yo no quise...- me interrumpió

-Tranquilo-rio- fue lo mejor para los tres.

Como llegue temprano me enseño mi nueva habitación, muy linda y espaciosa, lo ayude con la comida.

Gracias a mi hermanita que aprendí Inglés, Francés, sino jamás hubiese podido realizar este viaje

Billy me comento que su hija ya casi regresa de su clase de defensa personal, eso si me sorprendió.

-¡Wow!, ¿Tu hija de verdad práctica? – le pregunte aún dudoso.

-¡Claro!- rio bajito- ¿porqué? No lo crees porque es mujer- pregunto mirando como interrogando y observando mis movimientos.

-¡No!- casi grite- no es eso, solo que nervioso no me lo imaginaba, yo también solía practicar…- me interrumpió como que a este hombre se le está haciendo costumbre la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

Y ahí junto a Billy una hermosa chica, era Kristen la hija de Billy, pero no aparentaba su corta edad, charlamos un rato, nos empezamos a conocer, practica defensa personal, pero conoce de todo un poco, es bueno, hable con Lea mi pequeña hermana, ¡Cuánto la extraño!

-Kristen- dije en un suspiro- vamos Taylor es mucho menor que tu, deja de pensar en ella- me regaño a mí mismo, pues tenía la misma edad que Lea, así me quede dormido.

La semana igual, yo no dejaba de pensar en Kristen, ya tengo trabajo, soy contador del banco, todas las tardes ayudaba a mi princesita con sus deberes, creí que yo era el que me estaba pasando con ella, que solo sentía algo por ella hasta esa tarde, esa hermosa tarde.

-¿En qué tanto piensas princesa?- le pregunte pues estaba muy callada raro en ella

-En ti- se sonrojo- es que siempre vienes cansado y aun así me ayudas y yo no hago nada por ti-¡Wow! Eso si me emociono, ¡vamos pon los pies en la tierra!

-Princesa- tome su mano- lo hago con mucho gusto y no tienes que hacer nada por mi, solo regálame una sonrisa- toque sus mejilla, por Dios que piel tan suave.

-Ok- sonrió- pero déjame hacer algo ¿sí? – dijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte muy, muy nervioso

-¡Oh vamos! No te voy hacer nada o ¿acaso me tienes miedo?- me reto

-Ok- reí nervioso- ah… la que debería tener miedo es otra…- ¿pero qué dijiste Taylor? La vas a asustar.

-Bueno a ver cierra los ojos-fruci el ceño- tranquilo- rio- ¡ya! Cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa- dijo.

Sentí sus suaves manos realizando un suave pero rico masaje, ¡diablos esta niña no sabe lo que provoca en mi!.

Sentir sus manos es una sensación que no puedo describir y lo que acabo con las pocas fuerzas de autocontrol fue escuchar un suspiro de MI Kristen y no pude más le tome la mano e hice que abriera los ojos ¿porqué los tendría cerrados? le vi esos ojos color chocolate, esos labios...

-Tay...-no la deje habñar

-Shhh... antes de que me arrepienta- dije y sin más me acerque a ella y la bese, en ese beso le transmitía todo lo que sentía y ella me correspondio, sentía tanta ternur, cariño, cosas que jamás había sentido, hasta que... alguien tosio, ¡RAYOS!

-Pa...papá- dijo ella muy sonrojada y mirando al piso

-Billy- dije muy nervioso- disculpame yo no... – lo dije se le hizo costumbre interrumpirme.

-Vamos chicos tranquilos- ¿disculpa escuche bien?- no hay problema, ya me lo imaginaba, ¿qué pensaban que no lo sabía?

-¿Pero qué sabías?- dijo Kristen y yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

-¡Hay cielo!- dijo Billy acercandose a su hija- jamás vi ese brillo en tus ojos y bueno Tay- dijo vlviendose hacia mi- Tu pones cara de bobo siempre que ella esta cerca- rio- "Claro ya lo sospechaba la cara de imbécil enamorado que ponía cada vez que ella esta cerca" pensé.

-Billy yo lo siento- dije avergonzado- tal vez piense que me aproveche de ti o de Kris.

-Claro que no tranquilo, tienen mi autorización para estar juntos- dijo muy sonriente.

-Gracias-dije sinceramente- Kristen mmm- me aclare la garganta-¿Te... te gustaría... ser... ser mi... mi novia?- dije muy nervioso.

-Tay... yo claro que dirá que no claro que quiero ser tu novia- se sonrojo y me dio un beso, así es ella me lo dio y al frente de su padre.

-Me perdí- dijo Billy- ustedes aún no eran novios y se besaban... y de esa manera- rio- ¡Oh jovenes!, oh por cierto a{un no kiero ser abuelo- dijo muy normal

-¡PAPAAAA!- le dijo Kris muy avergonzada, mientras Billy reía de ver nuestras caras, se fue a su habitación mientras decía algoi que no logre escuhar.

" **La comprensión y comunicación van de la mano. El amor por otra parte va junto la ilusión, que al principio llena tu corazón, pero cuando poco a poco se va pierdiendo, el amor fracasa"**


	3. Estoy enamorada

**Cap3: "estoy Enamorada"**

**Kristen POV:**

¡Wow aún no me lo creo!, lo sé, lo sé todo sucedió muy rápido, pero bueno para las cosas del amor no hay tiempo ni edad, estoy tan feliz y aún más al saber que Billy está de acuerdo con todo esto, en alguna ocasión pensé que él iba a ser más estricto con un chico en mi vida, pero su actitud me sorprendió y me agrado.

Ya tenemos dos meses de relación y ah sido increíble el tiempo que compartimos de verdad es único, en el colegio fue toda una novedad el que tuviera novio, pues todos pensaban que yo agredía a todo aquel que se acercará con esos propósitos, también hubieron muchos chismes del por qué vivimos juntos, pero no preste atención a tanto chisme, al fin ya l cabo eran solo eso, solo chismes.

-Hola amor ya llegue, ¿Cómo te fue? – y aquí llega el amor de mi vida

-Bien cariño, aquí igual estudiando- le di un beso- ven te sirvo comida

-No mi amor me beso otra vez ven te ayudo, ya comí en el trabajo.

De verdad cuanto amo a este hombre, es un chico demasiado lindo aparte de su perfecto físico, me ayudo con unos deberes escolares, y bueno también a estudiar para los exámenes finales.

-Amor ¿vamos al cine?- me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Claro!, pero ¿y Billy?- pregunte- aún no ha llegado no es raro preocupada.

-No, se fue con un amigo, ¿Cómo es que no sabes?- pregunto, pero sé que se trae algo entre manos, lo sé.

-Ok, ok no lo sabía, pero dime ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte observándolo y… ¡bingo! Algo me oculta sus ojos nunca me engañan.

-¡Oh vamos Kristen! oh no te amo pequeña-rio

El camino fue entre besos y risas, vimos una película de comedia, ya que a él no le gustan las románticas, por qué según él yo no las disfruto ya que me la paso llorando ¡MENTIRA!

Al llegar a casa estaba muerta del cansancio, así que sin más subí a mi habitación, me duche y me dormí

La mañana siguiente cuando desperté baje a hacer el desayuno de los dos hombres que más amo en mi vida muy enamorada, verdad

-Hola pa…! ¿Cómo te fue ayer? No te vi- le pregunte.

-Ah… pues… por qué está nervioso la verdad tuve una cita hija- dijo observando el suelo como todo un adolescente, esperando el regaño de sus padres.

Nos contó que sucedió, claro que Tay ya lo sabía es un tramposo por eso me saco de la casa ayer para qué no lo notará. La verdad estoy muy feliz por Billy, nunca lo había visto tan feliz e ilusionado.

La semana transcurrió normal con el único cambio que conocimos a Elizabeth, es una mujer muy buena muy diferente a mi madre Renee me callo muy bien.

Llegó el sábado y claro aún asisto a mi clase, pero ahora Tay me lleva, me encanta por qué son en esos los momentos que veo que no es machista y todo ese rollo aunque sí es muy celoso.

-Buenos días chicos… Kristen- dijo el profesor.

-Buenos días- todos juntos.

-Chicos hay un nuevo integrante- dijo el profesor- bien ven acá, ¡saluden!

-Hola bienvenido- dijimos todos juntos, la verdad es que nos gusta cuando alguien más entra

-Hola… soy Robert…- se presento el chico, la verdad es muy lindo, pero tiene algo que me hace que desconfié de él.

La clase fue muy dinámica, me cambiaron de compañero para ayudar a otro que le costaba un poco el movimiento y al fin salimos.

-Hola amor- corrí hasta donde se encontraba Tay

-Hola princesa- dijo mientras me daba vueltas.

-Bájame, si no juro que te vomitaré- reímos.

Pasamos una tarde genial, Tay es un chico tan lindo, encantador, pero dicen que nada es perfecto, pero no sé cuál sería el defecto de Tay, aún no lo encuentro.

-Amor me saco de mis pensamientos tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Amor… bueno solo por qué eres tú- dije nerviosa no sé porque.

Me llevo al parque, ahí comimos y la sorpresa fue unos hermosos payasos, llegaron con muchos globos y realizaron un espectáculo genial, uno de ellos me entrego una cajita con… un… un anillo de… de compromiso.

-¿Amor me harías el honor de ser la señora Lauther?- dijo de rodillas

-Claro, **TE AMO- **le dije al borde de las lágrimas- Estoy tan feliz.

Escuche aplausos y suspiros y es que no me había dado cuenta que había gente alrededor, poco a poco comenzaron a irse.

-¿Tay?- lo saque de sus pensamientos.

-Si princesa- contesto

-Mmmm nerviosa quiero ser tuya- le susurre al oído.

-¿Qué?- pregunto nervioso-¿es en serio amor?

-Claro feliz vámonos de aquí- dije levantándolo.

No fuimos o bueno lo lleve por que él fue el que se llevo la sorpresa. Aproveche que Billy se fue de viaje con Eli quién deja a su hija con su novio en la misma casa, todo un fin de semana, bueno eso está bien para mi, está vez ¿no?

Lo bese con toda la pasión que tenía y él me correspondió, no sé cómo ni en qué momento pero ya estábamos en mi cama y solo con ropa interior.

-¿Amor segura?- dijo agitado- mira que más adelante no podré parar.

-Shhhhh, no pares amor, no sabes cuánto te deseo, ¡pero ya!- dije y él solo sonrío y quito esa tela que estorbaba entre ambos.

Tay me besaba con mucha pasión, mientras sus dedos trabajaban muy bien en mi centro, bajo a mis pechos en los cuales trabajo de maravilla, ¡Qué lengua!, sentí tanto placer que arque la espalda mostrando aún más mis pechos, sentí el excitado miembro de Tay en mi entrada, pero se detuvo me miro, sonrío y bajo a mi sexo, ¡Rayos! Qué bien hace su trabajo con la lengua, en cada pliegue, en mi clítoris, ¡Maldición! Sentí una presión en mi vientre, una ola de calor y ¡SI! Mi primer orgasmo.

Subió mientras saboreaba mis líquidos, se posicionó sobre mí, abrió poco a poco las piernas y me penetro, fue dulce, al principio dolió, pero nada comparado con el placer que sentí al comenzar la mejor danza de nuestros cuerpos, sin duda el mejor placer de mi vida.

-Aaaa… maaaas Tay- logre decir- fuerte y así lo hizo y ya casi tocaba el cielo.

-Yaaa caaa- no pude terminar pues llegue al clímax y unas embestidas más Tay cayó sobre mi pecho con la respiración entre cortada.

-Te amo- susurro- ahora somos uno solo- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te amo bebé- suspire- Estoy totalmente Enamorada- lo bese

"**El amor es el mejor sentimiento que el ser humano puede sentir, pero también existe el dolor, rencor y odio, ya sea por la vida misma o por aquello que te cause dolor, pero siempre habrá otra oportunidad para empezar de nuevo" **


End file.
